


Promise

by nichasheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Semi-Public Sex, Teenagers, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 以后还会追加其他tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichasheng/pseuds/nichasheng
Summary: 第二次，斯巴达没能成功阻止蒙迪斯，魔界大举入侵，人类世界沦为焦土。这个世界观下，但丁和维吉尔没有反目成仇，但……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个游戏老古董，怎么能不写写废土AU？西皮为：VD

你以为改变了命运，但它仍在那里，重重地叩响你的房门，用更惨烈古怪的方式报偿在你身上。

 

序

那个女孩又来了，不依不饶，来询问但丁和维吉尔的事情。她就是这么倔强，这份倔强让她行过荒漠屠戮鬼魅，也让但丁伤透脑筋。

她双手叉腰站在但丁面前——我倒要看看你能把我赶走几次。她的背后，沙丘此起彼伏，这个世界上最乏味，也是最常见的景色。也许就是这种蛮荒，反倒让她那毫不掩饰的情绪变得愈加鲜活起来了。

但丁光着脚，脚掌在沙地上不耐烦地摩擦了几下，粗粝刺激皮肤，不痛不痒。这次他妥协了，不是向女孩，是向他自己。他不知道这姑娘是不是故意的，在今天这个特殊的日子特地跑来，让他坐立不安，逼他面对过去。

 “想听的话，就好好托住你的下巴。” 他长舒一口气，懒散地眯起眼睛。

 

1.

但丁不怎么记得自己的父亲，母亲，哥哥，是他童年的大部分。就连父亲离开的那天，他的形象也是模糊的。但他记得那天的维吉尔，清清楚楚。他的同胞哥哥站在书房的窗前，两手撑住飘窗向下俯看，阳光透过玻璃，勾勒出他修长的剪影，把他满头的白发染得金灿灿的。但丁记得自己迷迷糊糊地从椅子上站起来，挠着头向维吉尔靠去，他贴着他的哥哥，透过窗户，是父亲远离的背影。他立刻懂了，猛地清醒过来，看向维吉尔，无声地求证自己的想法。

“父亲走了。”维吉尔淡淡地说。

他记得维吉尔的眼神。对父亲离去的怨恨？那时的但丁单纯地以为。很多年后他才想通，也许维吉尔从来都没怨恨过父亲。他的哥哥只是不甘心，但但丁猜不透，维吉尔到底是恨自己早就料到了这天，却无力阻止父亲离去，还是恨那时的自己没有能力同父亲一起离去。

之后的日子没有什么不同，他们俩很少向母亲问起父亲的事情，这种默契不用语言传达。他们照样吵架，一起切磋剑法，被家庭教师训斥，被母亲宠爱。只是偌大的房子里多了些失落，维吉尔泡在书房的日子也多了起来。

但丁觉得这种生活会永远持续下去。直到一年后的某天，他被母亲的惊呼惊醒，他和维吉尔跑出屋外，发现天空变成了红色，云彩烧成了火焰，远处的闷雷声中仿佛掺着绝望的惨叫。

母亲拉着他们跑向车库，打杂的佣人和园丁早已不知去向，她从来都是独立的女人，不会因为没人帮助就乱了阵脚。她把但丁和维吉尔赶进后座，关门，安全带，转动钥匙，踩油门，一气呵成。但丁趴在后座上，他们的家在后窗中愈来愈小。

“我们要跑去哪里？” 他记得自己不安地问。

母亲回了下头，露出不怎么自然的笑容。她说了些什么，但安慰的话语被巨大的爆炸声粉碎。他们的车子剧烈地颠了一下，但丁回过神来的时候，后窗里已经什么都没有了，徒留漆黑的浓烟指向天空。

他们的家不见了。

维吉尔一言不发，双手紧紧握住阎魔刀。和自己不同，他的哥哥总是带着他的武士刀。但丁有一次甚至嘲弄道，你是不是连洗澡都要和阎魔刀泡在一起。他也喜爱自己的大剑，他的叛逆，但她没有像阎魔刀那样的刀鞘，他担心伤到房子里的人，担心伤到母亲。他闭上眼睛，隐藏在另一个空间的叛逆出现在他的手中，铁色的白刃散发出寒冷的光芒。

但丁祈祷了，那时候，相当不情愿地，向那个不辞而别的父亲，祈祷他留给两兄弟的力量可以保护母亲，保护彼此。

狭窄的主干道上挤满了车辆，暴躁的鸣笛声折磨着但丁的耳膜。所有人都像着了魔似的向一个方向涌去。没过多久，他们的车就再也挪不动了。母亲催促兄弟俩下车，身旁的人向他们投来好奇的目光，但也懒得多看几眼。

“防空洞装得下这么多人么？”

“我就知道俄-国-佬总有天会打过来。”

“为什么不走了？”

“前面的桥好像被什么东西炸断了。”

人群中时不时传来各种信息，没人知道发生了什么。但丁记得当时的感觉，他的掌心渗出汗水，无名的热流在血管中愈发奔腾，他知道它们要来了，冥冥之中，虽然不愿承认，他知道迫使父亲离去的罪魁祸首要来了。后方传来惨叫，就像事先写好的戏剧，只要拉开帷幕就必须上演。但丁看见维吉尔和他一起慢慢转过身，眉头紧锁，他知道他的同胞兄弟和他一样，也料到了这一刻。

那天，怪谈里的生物从天而降，面目可憎，冷血无情，它们扑向人群，撕碎血肉，咬碎骨骼。弱小的人类四处狂奔，拔腿逃窜。但丁记得维吉尔跑到母亲面前，把阎魔刀抱在胸口，神情严肃，他向母亲表明了自己的战斗意志——他们逃不了了，唯有杀出一条血路。母亲沉默不语，她没有呵斥自己的长子，也没有像普通人一样劝说自己的孩子不要干傻事，她最后只是把但丁也拉了过去，把双胞胎的手握在掌心。

“不管发生什么事，你们都要照顾好对方，永远不要分开太远。”但丁记得她的眼睛是湿润的，“保证？”

“保证。”

这是但丁漫长人生中的第一个的承诺，真正的，也许也是维吉尔的第一个。

第一个承诺伴随着第一场杀戮。

但丁记不清那场战斗的细节，但他记得感觉。叛逆划过魔物，击杀的震颤传过剑身直至肢体，冲击他的本能。逃脱夹击，哄骗敌人，嘲弄对手，都带来无与伦比的爽快。但最最重要的一种感觉，是他和维吉尔第一次并肩作战的满足感。在此之前，他们从来都是对手，切磋技艺，相互较劲，为旁人难以理解的胜负争上半个月。他不知道那时的自己在维吉尔的眼中是怎样一种姿态，但他记得他的哥哥战斗得优雅冷酷，精准地切割每一个对手。他们相互照看，为另一个防御暴露的后背，又为另一个创造攻击的机会。那时的但丁觉得，只要和维吉尔在一起，无论面对怎样强大的对手，他都能战无不胜。

真是这样么？

他们杀得不知疲倦，直至满地残尸。

先回过神来的是但丁，他从残缺的肉翅中拔出叛逆，暴力的火焰渐渐平息。他看向维吉尔，他的哥哥和他一样，浑身是血，正把阎魔刀插入最后一只活着的怪物。

“妈妈？维吉尔。”但丁记得自己的声音仿佛来自梦中，“妈妈！”

维吉尔拔出阎魔刀，怔怔地看着他。

记忆在那刻变成了烙印，每一幕都灼烧在了但丁的脑海里。他记得他们跑过街道，在挤成歪歪扭扭的车辆中穿行。他们战斗得太远了。他记得地上的尸体横七竖八，维吉尔只要看到金发女性就要上去查看。他记得他哥哥仿佛要喊出血的嗓音。

最后他们找到了，在一辆黑色轿车的旁边。他们的母亲倒在地上，身体朝下，头颅以奇怪的角度扭向一方。曾经灿烂的金发凌乱暗淡，敷在她的脸上，透过发丝，她的双目半开半合，嘴唇破裂。

她的身上没有血迹，没有明显的伤口。几个交错的灰色鞋印印在她裸露的手臂上。

后来很长一段时间，但丁都会想象，想象自己是伊娃。想象她看着两个儿子冲向魔群，那情形就像送走斯巴达的那天，万般不情愿也只得放手。她看到双胞胎战斗的英姿，她为他们感到骄傲，她的儿子从什么时候开始变得这么厉害了？但他们渐行渐远，她担心起来，想更靠近他们。有人撞了她一下，她踉跄一步，然后又是一推，她跌倒了。她俯在地上，她想撑起自己，但有人踩了她的手，她尖叫，求救声淹没在其他声音中。有人用膝盖顶了她的脸，血腥味弥漫整个口腔。她的背好痛啊。谁能拉她一把？人群疯了，大家都不想死。她越来越虚弱，她伸出手求救。她看不见自己的儿子。

一片漆黑。

那天，世界就这么毁灭了。

那段记忆每次浮现在但丁眼前，他总是先想起自己是怎么从僵硬的床垫上醒来。吵杂痛苦的呻吟声，晃眼的白光，四肢像灌了铅水一样动弹不得。他费力地抬起一只手，上面缠满绷带，他摸自己的脸，一样被裹得严严实实。

他让自己回到那个受伤的身体里面，就像梦中梦一样。

他记得自己趴在母亲身上，耳朵贴着母亲的背，每次微小的震动都让他觉得自己又听到了心跳。他抬起头，看向一旁的维吉尔，想让他的哥哥也来听上一下，告诉他母亲还有救。但维吉尔只是背靠那辆黑色轿车，一动不动地坐在地上。他的头发垂了下来，染着血，刘海看上去比但丁的还要长。维吉尔从小就喜欢把头发向后梳，工工整整的，用一点小魔力让它服贴——他们总搞不清我们谁是谁，我不喜欢这样，我是我你是你——这是他的理由。

但丁看不清他的面孔。他感到害怕。

他不记得自己是什么时候站起来的，只记得过了很久，天色都暗了下来。他一步一步从母亲的尸体旁挪开，慢慢靠近维吉尔，想去摸摸他的哥哥。

他记得维吉尔抬起头，满头的白发瞬间变得炫目，他的哥哥睁大眼睛，整张脸仿佛都透明了起来，瞳孔里反射出高亮的光芒。

第一次，可能也是唯一的一次，但丁看见敬畏和恐惧同时出现在了维吉尔的脸上。

他记得自己回过头，刺眼的光球从天际降落，触到地平线的同时又一跃而起，扩展出两圈巨大的光环，仿佛在宣布自己的神性——驱赶所有黑暗，从此白昼永临。

但丁惊得无法动弹。

“维吉……”他呼唤自己的兄弟，但惊天巨响轧碎了维吉尔的名字。

他记得维吉尔从身后抱住他，把他整个人扑倒在地，他记得维吉尔压在他的身上，紧紧圈住他，用一只手蒙住他的眼睛。他记得维吉尔的嘴唇贴着他的太阳穴。

他记得维吉尔在发抖。

    之后的记忆是个断片。但丁只记得自己独自醒来，维吉尔不在他的身旁。整整一天他都动弹不得，陪伴他的只有搅成乱麻的思绪，内疚、恐惧、悲伤、愤怒，化作无数的蝎子藏在了他的绷带下面，四处爬行。直到他虚弱得再次睡去，他的心灵沉入冰冷黑暗的湖底，他才感觉到维吉尔的存在。他的眼前，冰蓝色的火苗挣扎萌烧，竭力求存。但丁知道他的兄弟还活着。那团火焰向上盘旋，带着他浮出水面。

第二天，奇迹般的，他就能像个正常人一样四处走动了。

他记得那所临时医院原先是个体育馆，大多数伤员只能躺在地上的床垫上。医护人员疲于救治，时不时有新的人被送过来。他在篮球架的下面找到了维吉尔。和他一样，维吉尔浑身缠满了绷带。他静静地躺下，把头枕在他哥哥的胸膛上。

那里有真正的心跳，凌乱，但是有力，让但丁感到安心。维吉尔也许是感觉到了，虽然昏迷不醒，但下意识地，他把手覆在了但丁的头上。他就这么抱着维吉尔，听着他的心跳，渐渐地又睡了过去。

这一切都是梦就好了，那时的他这样想。但这毕竟不是梦。

他记得自己从床垫上跳了起来，浑身痒得不行。他解开身上的绷带，发现剥落的皮肤结起了痂，有些地方甚至长出了新肉。

“你好得真快啊……”旁边的女孩对他说。

但丁记得克拉拉。她躺在维吉尔左边的床垫上，朝他投来羡慕的眼神。

“说明我也能很快好起来。”她开心地说，咯咯地笑了起来。

克拉拉的头发掉了大半，稀稀疏疏地洒在泛黄的枕头上，她的额头汗津津，鼻孔旁结着干涸的血渍。但丁记得她很虚弱，但她的眼睛是明亮的。

但丁不知道维吉尔什么时候能醒来，也不知道自己到底能干什么，就和她聊了起来。她告诉但丁，苏联终于向他们投了核弹，还研制出了超级士兵，把美军打得落花流水。她爸爸以前一直说这天迟早要来。她不该嘲笑他有妄想症的。

也许是误会了但丁想要解释的意图。她安慰道：“不要怕，我们反击了。我们也有核弹。”

他还记得克拉拉说，等她好起来，他就要去找她弟弟，他们的爸妈离婚了，弟弟跟了妈妈，但他们约好了，生日一定要一起过。她说，她去参加校橄榄球拉拉队，但因为身高不够被退了回来，她一定要再试一次。她说，她想学画画，当个服装设计师，然后去征服巴黎。

她说，其实她知道，她什么都干不成了。

但丁记得自己喂她喝水，但她全吐了出来，混着脓血的呕吐物弄脏了毯子。但丁把自己的给了她。

她说，你真好啊，做我的男朋友好不好？

但丁尴尬地笑了。

很快，克拉拉的眼睛不再明亮。

两天后，她死了。她死掉的那天，维吉尔醒了过来。

喜悦？愧疚？哪个多一点呐？

但丁记得他和维吉尔以惊人的速度恢复健康，而其他人以无可挽回的趋势步入死亡。那个地方本身就是个病灶，毫无解药，只得持续坏死。他记得自己帮维吉尔取下绷带，和他一样，除了瘙痒抓出的红痕，他哥哥的皮肤已经看不出什么损伤。他们的体毛都烧没了，光秃秃的脑袋上什么都没有。从小到大，他们居然以这样的方式又变得分不清谁是谁了。

那段时间维吉尔很少说话，就算是必要的对话，他也用最简略的语句解决。他只是静静地坐在床垫上，陷在自己的记忆里，让但丁难以接近。不过休息的时候，他没有拒绝但丁，他主动腾出半边床铺，好让他的弟弟有地方躺下。他们很久以前就分房睡了，但丁记得自己每次擅自进入维吉尔的房间，都会被他的哥哥训上一顿，弄得不好还会打上一架。 

“你不是小孩了！不要乱动我的东西！”

这句台词能让他的耳朵起茧子。但不管维吉尔怎么警告，但丁就是想看看他的哥哥到底在干什么，或者说，他的哥哥到底喜欢什么。

他记得自己枕在维吉尔的肩膀上。即使到了晚上，体育馆里仍旧亮着几盏灯，但照亮的也只是医护人员的无用功。痛苦的咳嗽声从来就没停止过。克拉拉死后，左边床垫上的人已经换了第三个。但丁知道维吉尔还没睡着，他想谈谈最近发生的事情，但他的脑袋里不知什么时候嵌了个楔子，稍碰一下就酸至骨髓，让他组织不上语言。他躺在那里，恼人的瘙痒又起来了。

他记得自己翻来覆去，搞得身旁的维吉尔发出不满的嘟囔声。他最后终于忍不住，就用鼻子蹭了蹭他哥哥的脸颊，告诉他：“我的背好痒啊，维吉尔。我挠不到。”他记得维吉尔轻轻叹了口气，一边抱怨“你就不能忍忍吗？”，一边侧过身，把一只手绕过但丁的腰，伸进了他的衣服。但丁感到维吉尔的手指轻触他的皮肤，凉凉的，那几根手指先是在他的腰部懒散地打了几个圈，指腹轻揉，然后顺着脊柱慢慢上移，指甲轻轻抓挠新生的表皮，不紧不慢的，在他的背上游弋。

但丁记得自己闭上了眼睛，发出了满足的哼哼声。

不一会儿，他就变得迷迷糊糊。半梦半醒之间，他记得维吉尔的另一只手也加入了进来。也许是为了方便，那只手先是滑过但丁的腹部，把他的T恤推至胸口。他感到手掌抚过他的右胸，在那里逗留了片刻，然后穿过了他的腋窝。他感觉自己被维吉尔抱在了怀里。

“维吉尔？”他记得自己低吟道。

他感到维吉尔的鼻息呼上面孔，带着湿暖的温度，让他的睫毛也跟着微微颤抖。他哥哥的两只手灵巧而规律地抚弄他的背部，在一个地方抓上几下，就会在同一个地方抚摸片刻。但丁知道他们离得太近了，但他贪恋这种感觉，舒适安逸，就像他们还很小的时候，还躺在一张床上，世界单纯平和，什么都不用去想。

但维吉尔的动作逐渐混乱，手劲也越来越重。

但丁记得自己皱起眉头，本能地想要挣脱维吉尔的怀抱，但他的哥哥没有想要松手的意思，反倒越箍越紧。他倒吸一口凉气，整个人清醒过来。

昏暗的光线下，维吉尔的脸近在眼前，他银色的瞳孔微微发亮，难以形容的光彩在他的眸子里流转。

“别动。”

但丁记得他的哥哥命令道，用一种他从没听过的沙哑嗓音。他发现不知什么时候，维吉尔的膝盖顶入了他的两腿之间，他就这么躺着跨坐在他哥哥的大腿上，感到有团硬邦邦的东西顶住了他。

“维吉尔？你……”但丁记得自己的脸烫了起来。

维吉尔开始用大腿慢慢摩擦他的裆部，就算隔着两层裤子，他还是能感觉到滚烫的体温，麻制的织物跟着动作拖拽搓动，刺激着他身体最敏感的部分。他记得自己不自觉地向后仰去，维吉尔的一只手托住了他的颈部。一种甜腻的感觉沉入但丁的下腹，先是愉悦，然后聚拢成难以忍受的饱胀。他硬了起来。

那种感觉仿佛能让他把自己舌头吃下去。“你到底想干什么？其他人……”

也许他的提醒终于让维吉尔意识到他们并不是在什么私密的地方，他的哥哥腾出一只手，把原本搭在两人腰间的毯子拉过了头。

毛毯的阴影下，维吉尔的表情阴暗得可怕，他就像受了伤的动物般蛰伏在洞穴中。他托着但丁脖子的那只手越捏越紧。

 “闭嘴，但丁，闭嘴。”

他感到维吉尔拉开他的裤子，一把握住他的阴茎，胡乱地套弄起来。但丁记得自己想要推开他，但下一秒就难以抑制的颤抖起来。他感到自己的呼吸越来越重，混着维吉尔的气息，把毯子里面弄得热乎乎的。也许是因为缺氧，很快他就变得有点神志不清，他无助地呻吟起来，完全忘记了可能会被人听见这种事情。情欲的本能让他用手环住维吉尔的脖子，试图寻找对方的嘴唇。

他记得维吉尔避开了。

但丁感到另一根滚烫的热棒贴住了自己的阴茎。维吉尔把脸埋在他的肩膀上，把两人的灼热握在手里，粗暴对待他的同时也粗暴地对待自己。

那天，但丁成了一面堤堰，维吉尔的情绪像巨浪一般拍向他。他承受着兄弟的恼怒、愤恨、悲哀。冲击过后，潮水逆流，携着他自己的那部分回到海中，形成绝望的漩涡，把他卷回父亲离开的那天，把他卷回母亲死去的那刻。

无力阻止，也无力埋葬。

但丁记得他们两个几乎同时射了出来，粘稠的精液涂满了腹部，带来烫人的温度。不知过了多久，维吉尔离开他的肩膀，拉开了两人的距离，他的哥哥气喘吁吁，闭着眼睛躺在枕头上，眉头紧锁。但丁伸出手，轻抚维吉尔的面孔。

他记得维吉尔的面孔是湿的。

汗水？还是泪水？他不知道啊。

他们依偎在一起。这个小小的世界里，即使知道是自欺欺人，薄薄的毛毯也变成了他们最后的壁垒。

第二天清晨，但丁记得自己被维吉尔摇醒。他的哥哥眼神清澈，带着明确的意图。维吉尔把不知从哪里找到的干净衣服丢给但丁，催促他快点穿上。

“我们得离开，”维吉尔小声说道，但丁发现他还背着一个帆布包，“我们这幅样子，应该已经引起了他们的怀疑。”

但丁照办了，以最快的速度穿上衣服。这是为数不多的几次，他没有反驳上一句就和维吉尔达成一致的事情。维吉尔带着他避开走动的工作人员，快速朝后门走去。

但丁记得自己关上门的一瞬间，他看见了身着制服的特种兵冲进了体育馆。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 2

Fly me to the moon.

Let me play among the stars.

但丁记的，人类世界最后只剩下了一轮血月。

他记的他和维吉尔穿梭在街道与楼群铸成的水泥森林中。刚开始的时候，很多地区还没受到炮火和恶魔的波及，他们还能看见人类的活动，全副武装的武装小队，带着几名军人的救援队伍，往附近避难所赶的普通民众。

我们最好少和他们接触——他记得维吉尔的建议。 

他们唯一一次和其他人撞上照面，是在某天穿过一条隧道的时候。那是一支搜救队伍，走在最前面的男人端着枪，但看到但丁和维吉尔后立刻放了下来。他告诉两兄弟，如果愿意的话，可以带他们去附近的避难所。但丁记的维吉尔礼貌地拒绝了，但他也记的他的哥哥从见到那群人开始，手就没有放开过阎魔刀的刀柄。维吉尔用一块布把他的佩刀裹了起来，执着地把她带在身边。为首的男人没有强求，只是从包里掏出了两包压缩饼干塞给他们。他的眼睛布满血丝，看上去好几天没睡过了，那种徒劳绝望的情绪已经开始出现在他的脸上。

但丁记的自己没有说谢谢，而是说了祝好运。

运气——也许是那时的人类唯一可以仰仗的东西。

很快，恶魔就开始出现在他们的面前。他们甚至有点期待恶魔们的到来。零星的几只根本不是对手，战斗只是单方面的发泄罢了。他们也遇到过恶魔与人类军队的激烈交火，但大多数情况下，等他们接近的时候，人类士兵几乎已经全灭。

面对恶魔，他们死得太快了。

但丁记的他们遇到过一名濒死的老兵，他的队友都先他一步被撕成了碎片。他倚在墙上，死前最后的愿望是抽上一支烟，但他的两条胳膊都断了。但丁记的维吉尔从老兵的上衣口袋里掏出了一包万宝路和打火机，皱巴巴的烟盒上浸透了血，连里面的香烟也无法避免。他的哥哥把烟递到老兵的嘴上，打了好几下火才点上。

老兵深吸了一口，诡异地笑了起来，好不容易叼起的烟又掉了下去，在被血染成深色的制服上轻轻弹了一下，滚到了地上。他吐出一口烟，然后说：“小子哎，你们的脑毛都掉光了啊。不好受吧。别以为自己能活得比我长……”

维吉尔把打火机和烟盒重重地扔回了老兵脸上。

“维吉尔！”但丁记的自己的埋怨。

但他的哥哥只是嫌恶地挥了挥手驱走烟味，站起身来头也不回地抛下了这个将死之人。

老兵的头慢慢侧向一边，眼神越来越暗淡，但还吊着最后一口气不肯呼出。但丁默默地捡起了地上的香烟，放回了他的嘴里。

他记的老兵闭上了眼睛。

恶言也只不过是悲鸣罢了。

他们的头发最后还是长了出来，这之前，但丁都做好了自己会秃上一辈子的心理准备。他记的维吉尔站在一面破碎的镜子面前，一边用手抚摸自己头上刚长出来的板寸，一边看着镜子里的倒影。

“人类完了。”维吉尔说道。

后来的某天，那种毁灭的光芒又出现在了地平线的彼端，但是在更加遥远的地方，少了点刺眼，却把地狱火光染红的天空衬得更加瑰丽了。他和维吉尔在大楼的楼顶驻足观看，感受隆隆的震动传过脚下。

但丁知道他的哥哥说的没错。

Let me see what spring is like.

On Jupiter and Mars.

渐渐的，活物越来越少。

魔物的尸体，人类的尸体，温暖的春天让整个城市变得臭气熏天。这种尸臭麻木了但丁的嗅觉，就连他的味觉也跟着变得奇怪起来。

他记的维吉尔扔给他一盒东西。

“要吃吗？草莓味的华夫。你喜欢的。”他的哥哥说。

他塞了两块进嘴里，只尝到最普通的甜味。

但丁本以为他们会遇到食物短缺，但根本没有人和他们争抢，大多数人都活不到需要考虑这个事情的时候。

很快，他和维吉尔就发现，并不是他们遇到恶魔，而是恶魔开始追逐他们。虽然不知道该去哪里，但他们还是觉得最好不要停留在一个地方。

他记的维吉尔从书店里带走了一本威廉·布莱克的诗集，他问他哥哥为什么不拿本小说，那种大部头的不是更容易打发时间么？

维吉尔回答：“这个更值得回味。”

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, baby, kiss me.

那天晚上的事情，但丁记的他们谈起过一次。他从来都不是那么被动的性格，加上维吉尔不露神色的日常态度，就更是让他恼火了。终于，他拦住了维吉尔的去路，双手抱胸，质问他的哥哥。

“那天晚上，在体育馆里，你到底是怎么回事？”

维吉尔眯起眼睛，沉默良久，最后只是淡淡地说了句：“忘了吧”。

但丁觉得自己的耳朵开始发烫。“别搞得好像什么都没发生过似的！”

“你想让我说些什么？”维吉尔冰冷地回道。

但丁觉得自己的脸也烫了起来，“你总是这样，维吉尔。只想着自己，只想着自己要干什么。”

他劈头盖脸地说了一通。整个过程维吉尔都一言不发，嘴唇紧抿，只有那愈发凶悍的眼神表明了他把一切都听在耳里。

“你有没有问过我的感受？问过我的意见？”最后，但丁记的自己吼了起来，那种感觉就像突然打开了焖烧的锅炉，“要不是你坚持要打，妈妈就……”

还没等他说完，维吉尔就反手给了他一个耳光。

但丁觉得自己的右脸火辣辣的，他愣了一秒，但也真的只是一秒罢了，下一刻他就把自己的拳头招呼到了兄弟的脸上。

他记的他们打了起来。

维吉尔破天荒地把阎魔刀扔到了一边，徒手和但丁进行肉搏。但丁记的他哥哥的一个肘击正中他的太阳穴，差点把他打得昏死过去；他也记的自己的手刀劈在维吉尔的鼻梁上，骨骼碎裂的反馈鼓励他再出一击。

鲜血横飞，拳打脚踢，骨与肉的较量，半魔的肉体让他们无所顾忌。

他们不知道打了多久，但丁只记的最后自己被维吉尔按在地上，他的哥哥死死地掐住他的脖子。他感到维吉尔的鼻血滴在他的脸上，混着他自己的血液划过脸庞。他挣扎着伸出手，摸到了旁边的一块石头。他想用这块石头挣脱维吉尔的钳制，想用这块石头了结他的哥哥。

他的视线越来越模糊。他想起了那天晚上的情形，想起了温暖湿润的感觉触及手掌。

他记得手里的石头突然变得又硬又冷。

他松手了。

最后，就在但丁觉得自己快要失去意识的时候，维吉尔终于放开了他。

Fill my heart with song

and let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for.

All I worship and adore.

但丁记的他们很长一段时间都很少说话，虽然还是一起行动，但有意无意都会和对方保持距离。如果有条件的话，他们就连睡觉的时候也会另找房间。毕竟，那时候要找个私人空间太容易不过了。

某天，他们俩摸进了警察局。但丁记的自己问维吉尔为什么偏要往那里跑一趟。维吉尔回答：“他们有独立的供水供电系统，你不想洗澡么？”

但丁的鼻子虽然已经麻木，但不用闻也知道他们两个真的是臭气熏天。他耸了耸肩，和维吉尔一起撞开了警局的后门。

那里除了尸体还是尸体，和其他地方没有什么不同。他和维吉尔砍死了几只残留的恶魔，在警局的地下一层找到了浴室。万幸的是，除了某个喷淋下躺着半截男尸，其他都还算干净。维吉尔在更衣箱里找到了几块毛巾。

“我先洗，你别进来。”维吉尔警告道。

但丁记的自己摊开手，露出一副难以置信的表情。

维吉尔用手指了指他，“别进来。”他又重申了一遍，消失在了浴室里。

但丁愤愤地做了个鬼脸。他确实也没进去，只是在那里跺着脚来回渡步。最后他实在是无聊透了，就打算去看看警局的其他地方。他顺着对面的楼梯走到了地下二层。

也许是因为有备用电源的关系，警局的灯有一部分还亮着。他记的自己穿过走廊拐过几个拐角，在尽头发现了警局的武器库。

但丁 “哇哦”了一下。

武器库的门半掩着，一名警官的尸体卡在了入口。但丁小心翼翼地把他挪开，扶他平躺到一边。库里的武器架空了一半，他审视了一会儿，取走了两把左轮，还扛走了一把巴雷特重狙。

回到楼上的时候，维吉尔正好从浴室走出来，身上围着毛巾，裸着的上半身还湿漉漉的。

“你这是干什么？”他的哥哥问。

“拥有更多的火力。”但丁回道，有着那么点得意。

维吉尔一脸不屑，“你知道这些东西对它们没什么用。”

“但你不觉得很酷么？”但丁比划了下手里的一把左轮，“听说左轮不会卡壳哦。你应该跟我一起过去看看。”

维吉尔把毛巾扔在了他的头上。但丁记的自己毫不示弱地直接把巴雷特扔回给了他。维吉尔也许是没想到但丁会这么干，他抱着沉重的狙击枪踉跄地向后退了一步，裹在腰上的毛巾掉了下来。

但丁狂笑着跑进了浴室，还不忘大叫：“你可别进来啊，维吉尔！”

他记的他哥哥的怒吼。

浴室里残留着先前维吉尔洗出来的蒸汽。但丁刚把衣服脱了，就感觉皮肤上附上了一层水汽。他拧开水龙头，热水倾泻而下，解脱般的呻吟从他的嘴里冒了出来。他冲了会儿，把水温又上调了一点，让更烫的温度抚慰他的整个身体。

但丁觉得自己从来都没有这么放松过，他闭上眼睛，尽情享受这个时刻。水流哗哗，在这个安静的空间里形成了有节奏的瀑布，配合舒适的水温，让人昏昏欲睡。但丁环抱住自己，感觉热烫的水流就像蚕茧一样包裹住他

就像那条毯子里的感觉一样……

他记的自己猛地睁开眼睛，惊讶于那天晚上的情形又悄悄溜回了他的脑海里。他怀疑地看了看周围，感觉自己像个犯了错的学生似的紧张起来。

维吉尔并不在那里。

水流哗哗。

虽然充沛的湿气让但丁的整个鼻腔都变得湿润，但他还是觉得自己突然口干舌燥起来。他顺势吞了口花洒喷出来的水，但他体内的某种灼热很快就让他的这个举动变得徒劳。

不知为什么，他觉得维吉尔并没有像他自己一样遵守承诺。他感觉他的哥哥仿佛在哪里窥视他，用和他一样的银色眼睛，他感觉那块掉落在地的毛巾也许并没有被捡起来。

他把额头磕在面前的瓷砖上，试图让瓷砖的凉意清醒自己的头脑。但他发现连那也是温热的。

但丁记的那种沉重的感觉又侵入了他的下腹。他顺着自己的腹部向下拂去，感觉手有点颤抖，穿过细密湿润的毛发，那里有着隐秘却愈发蓬勃的欲望。他轻轻握住了自己的阴茎，慢慢地套弄起来。

他记得维吉尔的手上没有茧子，即使经过再多的训练，再多的战斗，他哥哥的手都和他一样，也许并不是那么柔软，但十指修长，光滑有力。

真的是一模一样。

但丁慢慢跪倒在浴室的地板上，任凭热水冲刷他的背部。他想象那是维吉尔的温度，从背后环抱住他，把他拥入令人窒息的情感。就像那团梦中的蓝色火焰，触碰之际灼热刺人，但在即将烫伤的时候又给予冰冷的抚慰。

他渐渐地喘息起来，不知不觉张开了嘴，发现自己羞耻地伸出了舌头，舔上了湿漉漉的瓷砖。

他疑惑维吉尔的嘴唇会是种什么感觉。那晚他渴求的，却没能得到那片嘴唇，是冰冷的？还是温暖的？

但丁重重地握住自己的阴茎。他想念维吉尔的那种粗暴，他想模仿那种感觉。

但他没能忍到那一刻。

他痛苦地叫了出来，那是种让他自己都感到害怕的声音，即压抑又淫荡，回荡在空荡荡的浴室。

射出的白灼精液很快被水冲入了下水道。但丁记的自己愣愣地看在眼里，就连一片空白的大脑也明白，冲走的只不过是暂时的欲望，却永远带不走肉体的记忆。

就算他不愿承认，维吉尔确实把某种东西刻在了他的身体里。

“真是没出息啊……”他自言自语道，苦笑了起来。

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you.

他们还是带走了那些枪支弹药，连同各种补给，甚至还不忘望远镜和应急手电。两天后他们终于出了城。摆在面前的是冒着烟的公路，几辆被撕成两半的装甲车，一大堆废铜烂铁，以及红色天空下的地平线。风从耳边吹过，隐隐约约地乘着魔物的嘶吼声。

但丁记得他们路过一个加油站，那地方没有炸掉简直是个奇迹。他看见一辆完整的哈雷摩托停在加油泵的旁边。他怎能耐得住这种吸引，径直跑过去检查了起来。

完好无损，甚至还加满了油。

“Jackpot！”他开心地叫道，“来看看啊，维吉尔！”

他的哥哥一脸“有着不好预感”的表情。

但丁拍了拍摩托的后座，“怎么样？我载你。”

“开什么玩笑。”维吉尔生硬地说。

“别这样，接下去可不是在城里遛弯，光靠两条腿是不行的。”但丁一边劝说一边跨上了摩托，“这个至少能开，走多少是多少，来吧。”

维吉尔僵持了一会儿，最后摇了摇头，跨坐在了但丁的后面。

他们沿着公路飞驰，沿途的景色变得越来越单调。但丁感到维吉尔的一只手搭在自己的腰上，另一只手想必是抱着那把巴雷特。他发现远处有恶魔的踪迹。

“你能狙中它们么？”他记的自己问维吉尔，声音被风吹得有点变调，“你那么讨厌枪，我打赌你肯定不行。”

他听见维吉尔哼了一声，“我甚至都不用开镜。”

紧接着但丁就听见一声枪响，没过一会儿，风就把怪物的惨叫声传了回来。但丁哈哈大笑起来。

“这一分就让你先得了！看来我们是不会无聊的！”

他记的这就是他们流浪生涯的开始。

他们驶过一条条公路，穿过一座座城市，目之所及只有荒芜与死亡。他们砍杀挡路的恶魔，一群又一群，没完没了。

这世界上还有除了他和维吉尔之外的活人吗？

但丁记的某天他把摩托停在路边检修，这辆哈雷奇迹般的一直状态良好。维吉尔并没有帮他，只是靠在一旁看起了不知从哪里翻出来的书。

他听见他的哥哥哼起了调调。

“Fly me to the Moon？”但丁问道，“真是稀奇啊。”

维吉尔抬起头，“有那么奇怪么？我不像你，脑子里只有井盖撞垃圾桶。”

也许是因为但丁的询问，维吉尔停了下来，静静地埋头在了自己的书里。

但丁把汽油灌进摩托的油箱，那油是他用塑料管从另一辆旧车里吸出来的。世界静悄悄的，他突然感到非常寂寞。

“嘿，维吉尔，继续啊。要不就和我一起来干活。”

维吉尔没有理他。

但丁记的自己认输了，“好吧，我承认我品味差。你满意了吗？”

沉默持续。但最后维吉尔还是如了他的愿。

但丁继续检查他们的摩托，他记的自己跟着维吉尔的调子轻轻地唱了起来。

Fill my heart with song

Let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

In other words, I love you.

他尽最大的可能，把眼前的这辆哈雷收拾得像模像样。他也确实做到了，他站起来，满意地看着自己的成果。

但丁记的自己的手上沾满了机油，他抬眼望去，心不在焉地用一块破布擦拭双手。

那天，红色的月亮挂在夜空之中，同往常一样，就连群星的光芒都诡异得像恶魔的眼睛似的。他记得母亲曾经告诉过他们，人死后就会变成天上的星星，看护着所爱之人。

但丁并不希望他们的母亲会在那种可怕的地方。

他突然想起那天是他和维吉尔的生日。他有点惊讶，毕竟末日之后他就再也没把这种小事放在心上。他觉得也许他们该庆祝一下，他看向维吉尔，但话到嘴边还是咽了回去。

这种童年节目就让它过去吧。

他只是继续哼唱起来。

Fly me to the moon.

Let me play among the stars.

血月之下，但丁记的他和维吉尔就这么默默地成年了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记碎碎念：
> 
> 第二次更新就多说几句。
> 
> 最新的研究表明核冬天这种假说不成立，炸了也就是全员吃土罢了。  
> 五六十年代的老歌是废土题材的一个重要元素，我选了相当经典也相当有名的《Fly me to the moon》。  
> 警察局为什么能洗热水澡？《行尸走肉》第一季看来的。闹丧尸后，瑞克就算昏迷了一段时间照样能带着两路人去警局大洗热水澡……


End file.
